Portable sliding platforms such as dollys may be used to perform a variety of activities such as moving heavy furniture and storage boxes. Portable sliding platforms traditionally consist of a broad surface supported by evenly spaced rolling casters or ball transfer units. Small Teflon-coated discs may also be placed under the legs of heavy furniture to allow the furniture to slide across the floor. The portability of the platform allows an individual to readily move it from place to place, and from a storage location to the location where it will be used. Portable sliding platforms—as well as portable stationary platforms—have also been used as exercise equipment.